Moments in Time
by HonerableRosemary
Summary: As psychopathic as they seemed, they were just children. Glimpses of Career life in drabbles, rated T for language.
1. Injustice

Seven year old Marvel knew injustice when he saw it.

It wasn't fair at all! How could those big meanies do that to their children?

"Marvel, you know that's just the way it is!"

Aforementioned boy scowled and looked up at his roommate. Of course she didn't understand. She was a girl. Girls never understood grown up matters like this.

"I didn't ask for your opshinon, Glimmer!"

"My _what_?"

"Ha! You can't tell me what to do if you're that dumb!"

"At least _I_ know how to follow rules!"

"_Stupid rules!_"

"For the last time, Marvel, _we can't eat dessert!_"

* * *

**"Opshinon" = Opinion**

**Wow, that was harder than I thought it would be...I've never written a drabble before, so I'm sorry if it's kinda messy. **

**Also, please forgive Marvel for his 7 year old sexism...girls are awesome, he just doesn't know it yet.**


	2. Assistance

"That was literally the crappiest throw I have ever seen in my entire life."

"Geez, give me a break. We can't all throw like you."

"Obviously. Still, you should at least be _half decent_ at it."

Another throw. Another miss. Shit.

"Honestly, you wouldn't even be able to hit the Cornucopia with a throw like that."

"_Shut up, Clove._"

"...Here, I'll help you...but only because I don't want you to make us look stupid."

As she wrapped her arms around him to guide his throw, Cato made a mental note to mess up in front of Clove more often.

* * *

**...I don't even know where I was going with this.**

**Sorry if this is mostly dialogue, I'm still getting the hang of drabbles...I wanted to add more outside the dialogue, but I had to keep the word count at 100 and I didn't want to get rid of Clove's comments ^^;;**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Target

_Thunk._

Fuck, this was hopeless.

_Thunk._

Damn it.

"You know, Glimmer, your arrow is supposed to hit the _heart_, the _center_ of the target."

Gloss wasn't being very nice today.

_Thunk._

Well, wasn't this training session going swimmingly?

* * *

"Why don't you pick another weapon?" Marvel asked later. "Wouldn't it be easier?"

"I guess, but I always wanted to use that weapon. Besides, what kind of Career would I be if I gave up?" Glimmer turned to face him, determination radiating from her face.

Unbeknownst to Glimmer, she did strike a heart that day, and she didn't even have to aim.

* * *

**I rewrote this like 6 times trying to come up with a decent excuse to use that last line. I hope it turned out okay. **

**Reviews are always appreciated!**


	4. Tears

Clove was never one to make a fuss over things she couldn't change.

So what if her parents never cared about how she felt. They cared about her future, not her emotions. It was just the way it was, letting it bother her was pointless.

Except, it _did_ bother her.

Fury overcomes her and her whole body shakes. Discarded, pent up rage courses through her veins as Clove grips her knife and hurls it as hard as she can.

She throws knife after knife until her hands are numb, until sweat masks her tears and washes all the evidence away.

* * *

**Here's Clove's chapter! I wanted to start the first four centering around each of them, though the other ones had a fair share of interaction in them. This one was more like an actual character focus while the other ones were kind of just dialogue with a slight amount of individual character stuff...especially Cato's, I owe him a better one.**

**This one came out a little weird too...it sounded better in my head. I got the idea because I was throwing rocks in my yard earlier when I was angry at my parents. I sort of leaked my parents in here too, but I thought it would make sense for Clove to have parents like that. Not abusive, I've seen that in most of the other fanfics I've seen, but enough to make her angry. Sorry, I'm rambling now...**

**Reviews are appreciated! **


	5. Bets

"I can hit anything! You name a target, and I'd hit it dead center."

"Oh yeah? How about that acorn over there?"

"Which one, _that_ one?"

"Yup, the one on the top."

"Easy."

"Yeah, right. There's no way you can hit that from this distance!"

"I can!"

"Never in a million years!"

"What would you do if I did it right now?"

"But you're not going to!"

"_What would you do?_"

"...If you manage to get that thing _straight_ through the middle, from where you're standing _right now_, I'll give you the final blow on my next tribute. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

**This is supposed to be in the arena, you can decide who're talking. Since I made one on each of them once, I figured there should be one final equal one before I start going in random orders.**

**I originally wanted to make this series little snippets of life to show that even though they're dangerous, they still act like kids and they joke around. I feel like I haven't really been doing that, so here's a little something along those lines I guess?**

**Reviews are appreciated! **


End file.
